wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Elphias Davenwell
, Commanding Officer of the Westridge Naval Command | alias =• Elphie • Captain Davenwell • Dighton's Estranged Brother • Elihu Burnett | race = Human | class = Sailor, Rogue | gender = Male | age = 39 | height = 5'11" | weight = 187 lbs | birthplace = Westridge, Elwynn Forrest | residence = | guild = Westridge BrigadeWyrmrest Accord Davenwell - WoW Armory | affiliations = House of Davenwell Kingdom of Stormwind :Stormwind Royal Navy :Second Fleet Kingdom of Lordaeron | alignment = Lawful Neutral | faction = Alliance }} Captain '''Elphias Davenwell' (born March 3rd, Year 7 BDP) is a former high-ranking naval officer of the Alliance Navy who captained the powerful warship, Tideripper. He is the son of Leander and Andrilla Davenwell and the estranged younger brother of Dighton Davenwell. Throughout his naval career, Elphias sought to live up to his family name, going to great lengths to achieve this aspiration. This eventually lead to a path of bribery and solicitation with the ex-SI:7 agent turned mercenary and pirate, Carl Marcus. After a compromised mission in Stormheim, Elphias' past was brought to light when Aredin Hamilton uncovered the secret dealings between the naval captain and the mercenary. Biography Early life Elphias Davenwell was born to Sir Leander Davenwell of the Brotherhood of the Horse and Andrilla Davenwell (née Hargrave) seven years before the First War in Westridge, Elwynn Forest. Elphias spent the majority of his youth in the shadow of his older brother, Dighton Davenwell. Elphias led an ordinary life until the initial Orcish invasion of Azeroth which resulted in Stormwind's destruction. Elphias and his family were one of the many refugees who traveled to Lordaeron for sanctuary. During his time in Lordaeron, Elphias felt secluded from his family due to his father and brother's focus on the war efforts. However, Elphias maintained a close bond with his mother while his father and brother were fighting the Orcish Horde. Shortly after the Second War, Elphias attempted to follow his brother's footsteps and join the Order of the Silver Hand, but was rejected due to his inability to wield the Light. Though he was deeply discouraged by his rejection, Elphias decided to forge his own path—moving back to Stormwind and joining the Stormwind Navy as a midshipman. Naval Career Elphias spent his first few years aboard the Sentinel, a frigate in the Fifth Fleet. During this time, they would sail north to Menethil Harbor, Southshore and Boralus. Though the tutelage of his commanding officer, Captain Tarlen Aubrey, Elphias quickly rose through the ranks. However, he became increasingly frustrated that his naval achievements seemed insignificant in comparison to the achievements of his war-hero father and elder brother. He requested a transfer to serve as a first mate aboard one of their larger vessels. Elphias excelled in this position—so much so that he garnered the attention of the Grand Admiral and was meritoriously promoted to the rank of captain. As a captain, he oversaw the commissioning of the warship Tideripper and the recruitment of his crew. One of the first people to be added to the ship's roster was Lieutenant Daniel Dundire, a seemingly simple-minded yet brilliantly skilled sailor who Elphias appointed as his first mate. Once the Tideripper was fully manned, Elphias and his crew were designated to the Stormwind Navy's Second Fleet—defending Stormwind's territorial waters and maintain naval dominance in the South Seas. During the War against the Lich King, Elphias and his crew transported hundreds of soldiers to Northrend under direct orders from King Varian Wrynn. While transporting injured soldiers back to Stormwind, Elphias met Kiryne Hamilton, a member of Arthas' expeditionary force who traveled to Northrend years prior only to be betrayed and left for dead in the frozen wasteland. Riveted by her story, Elphias invited Kiryne to spend the night in his cabin. After that night, Elphias became infatuated with Kiryne and allowed her to stay in his cabin until the end of their voyage back to Stormwind. War on the Broken Isles Westridge Naval Command After the Westridge Brigade was founded, Elphias was tasked to form a privatized naval operation within the command. However, he found himself struggling to manage the operation due to the lack of funding and manning from Alliance forces. He was forced to recruit convicts and street urchins. Many of the new recruits refused to take orders from Elphias and would often times become hostile when pushed them to perform a task. Elphias became overwhelmed and requested the help of "Captain Longwood" to help him keep stability and order within the naval command. The Stormheim Incident War Against the Bloodtide Ambush on the Seething Shore Battle of Alcaz Island Imprisonment The Hunt for Carl Marcus Physical appearance Elphias stands at 5'11" tall and weighs in about 187 lbs of lean muscle. Similar to his older brother Dighton, Elphias has a head of dark-brown hair and sea green eyes. His hair is long and tied back in a ponytail. He also has well-trimmed sideburns. He is often seen wearing a blue naval overcoat and a captain's hat. He has a brown leather sash over his coat donning his family crest — a golden mare rearing over a silver shield with a golden rim. He keeps two muskets and a cutlass hidden on his person at all times. Personality and traits Elphias Davenwell was a loyal officer in service to the Stormwind Navy. Though he was a kind and noble man, he often appeared to be stoic and slightly snobbish. However, if one would scratch beneath the surface they would find he was really an immensely insecure man who was constantly worried about how the public perceived him. Growing up in the shadow of his father and brother, Elphias spent his entire life trying to achieve his own form of greatness that rivaled theirs. Because of this, Elphias made very poor decisions to further his naval career in attempt to make his goal a reality. Relationships Family *Leander Davenwell is Elphias' late father. He was a revered knight of the Brotherhood of the Horse and a noble lord of the House of Davenwell. Elphias had a strained relationship with Leander due to his frequent absence and his preferential treatment of Elphias' older brother, Dighton. *Dighton Davenwell is Elphias' older brother. He is the Lord-Marshal of Westridge, the commander of the Westridge Brigade, Lord of the House of Davenwell, and the former second-in-command of the Remnants of Lordaeron. Elphias spent the majority of his life holding a bitter one-sided rivalry against Dighton due to his father's favoritism and Dighton's successful career as a knight within the Order of the Silver Hand, which Elphias was rejected from joining. Friendships *Daniel "Dirty Dan" Dundire Romantic *Kiryne Hamilton Notes and references Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Rogue Category:Human Category:Characters